nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can I make a Bot?
I would have asked this earlier, but I wanted to wait until CL came back and I was a B-Crat. Can I amke a Bot? I'v been studying PyWikipedia nightly for two weeks, and if anyone has an idea that the Bot can do, post it here. Also, tell me your opinion on the topic, and "Yes" or "No" Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 14:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) For those who don't know what Bots are, click Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 01:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes What difference will it make? oh and btw, tell me how to script a bot plz 02:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC). You can keep your bot as long as you tell us its purpose. I figured Spell checks, Grammar checks (don't tell him I said it, but NOBODY makes quite a few Grammar mistakes) and addig categories. Annoying, repetitive tasks. I only know how to script with PyWikipedia, but here is the Tutorial I used. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 02:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm very bad with grammar (And I'm not angry you said that Green).--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 02:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Bulbear said it, not me 03:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I made the Bot's User Page. Are there any more questions/ideas/comments, leave them here before Wensday. Then I will get a Bot Flag and begin to run scripts. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 13:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :SpellGramBot sounds like a nice name for a spelling grammaar fixing bot... I already made one named "BulbBot", But I wouldn't mind rescripting User-config.py and making another account... I still like "BulbBot" more. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 17:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of a Bot that will fix grammar errors, and I think it will be a good bot!--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 22:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Atually, (just so everyone knows) the main Spelling/grammar changes will be in the form of Arguments on Page move and Replace text. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 22:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and if it dosn't seem to be doing anything after Wed., don't worry, its because You have to Click "Show Bots" on Recent Changes. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 22:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) There are some minor difficulities on the Scripts, got the flag, postpone first run by 1-3 days. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 22:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Atcally, now its not working at all, so I deleted PyWikipedia and may give up, or will atleast give it a few days. If I give up, I'm really sorry for getting your hopes up :( Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 00:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) You can take it over if you want, Green, Cl or NOBODY. Just shoot me a message on my talk. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 00:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC)